


Come Over Here and Make Me

by jumble_of_fandoms



Series: 30 Ficlet Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumble_of_fandoms/pseuds/jumble_of_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't want to get out of bed.</p><p>1/30 Ficlet Prompt Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Over Here and Make Me

"Come over here and make me."

Dean grits his teeth at the man lying in his bed.

“It’s been four days!” He replies, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. “You need to get up and at least come eat something or take a shower!”

He watches as the lump under the covers raises and falls slowly before the blanket is pulled back from the pillow and a mess of dark hair can be seen. “Please go away, Dean…” A small voice whispers.

Sighing, Dean runs his hands through his hair and tries his best to keep calm.

Cas had been lying in Dean’s bed for most of the week and Dean was starting to get really worried. At first, he just thought that Cas was upset over what happened at their last hunt when there had been a run in with a rogue group of angels. Dean knows Cas has never liked having to kill his own brothers and sisters, but it could not be helped this time. Dean had hoped that with Cas being human now, he would not be affected the same way anymore when it came to killing angels, but it was obvious to him now how wrong he was to think that.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean tries again, keeping his voice light. “I can make you those burgers you like so much.”

Cas does not respond and Dean watches as the blankets pull tighter around Cas.

Trying to ignore the feeling growing in his chest, Dean walks slowly over to the empty side of the bed. Slipping off his shoes, he pulls the covers back and crawls into the bed. He feels Cas shiver as the cold air washes over him and quickly pulls the blankets back over the both of them. He reaches out a hand and tentatively brushes a few strands of hair away from Cas’s face.

Dean’s brain makes the conscious effort to remind him that he should pull his hand away, that he should not be enjoying this, but for once, Dean decides not to listen to his brain. Seeing his friend hurt and heartbroken like this is killing Dean, and for once, he does not care what his brain decides to whisper to him. Lightly, he runs his fingers through the messy hair, making a mental note to get Cas to take a shower once he finally gets up. He doesn’t say anything, not wanting to say something that would make Cas push him away; instead, he just lets the silence settle over them, offering his help whenever Cas is ready for it.

After a few minutes, Dean can feel Cas’s shoulders start to shake before the sounds of repressed sobs makes it to his ears. He feels his chest pang at the amount of grief he can feel coming from his friend and places his hand on Cas’s shoulder, pressing softly, silently offering. Before he can blink, Cas is pressed against him, face buried in his chest while hands grip the fabric of his shirt. Dean manages to wrap both arms around the angel, holding him tightly as he runs a hand up and down Cas’s back.

He doesn’t tell him false lies, that it will “be ok,” or “you did what you had to.”

Dean’s been telling himself that all his life and knows that it doesn’t do any good, so he lets the angel cry sob as hard as he wants, shirt growing wet with tears. He closes his eyes tight and buries his face in Cas’s hair, heart breaking at Cas’s own sadness and grief…

What feels like hours pass before Cas’s sobs start to slow down, becoming deep breaths mixed in with the occasional sniff or whimper. Even after that stops, Dean doesn’t let go of Cas, and Cas doesn’t try to move away; the two men lay on the bed, not wanting to return to the real world. Dean grasps Cas tighter, if that is even possible, marveling at the fact that Cas seems so small even though he is almost as big as Dean. He remembers the various times that Sam has been this sad –or himself for that matter – and knows how grief can shrink a person, overwhelming them no matter how big they really are.

Cas is the first to move; Dean feels him shifting beneath his hands and starts to let go, but only enough so Cas can raise his head and look at Dean. His eyes are bloodshot and his face is covered in tear tracks, but Dean only pays attention to the blue eyes; eyes that once looked so bright and intense and are now dulled by grief.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas whispers, voice breaking slightly.

Dean blinks before dipping his head down and pressing his lips softly to Cas’s. He feels Cas stiffen beneath him and is about to pull away, but Cas soon reaches up and cups Dean’s face with one of his hands and gently pushes back against Dean’s lips. It’s a soft kiss, one that does not last long, but does not need to either. Cas buries his face into Dean’s shoulder as Dean holds him tight again, wanting Cas to know that it will get better, one day. One of his hands moves up to grasp lightly at Cas’s hair and he feels the angel sigh softly, breath washing over the skin of his neck.

When they finally emerge from the room, they head to the bunker’s kitchen where Dean makes burgers. Sam soon joins them, and while he raises an eyebrow at the sight of Cas being out of bed, and raises it a few moments later when Dean walks past and places a soft kiss to the top of Cas’s head, he doesn’t say anything and silently accepts the plate Dean hands him.

Sitting down between the men, Dean slowly eats his burger, enjoying the silence in his brain for once as he thinks of Cas, a small smile on his face. He knows Cas is going to be sad for a while longer, especially if he has to hurt more of his kind, but Dean knows he will be for Cas, no matter what the angel needs from him. He silently reaches for Cas’s hand and lightly laces his fingers with Cas’s. Squeezing softly, he looks at Cas and sees the light starting to return to his eyes, and he knows, that whatever happens, he will never leave Cas’s side again.


End file.
